Same Old Kid
You could love me you could hate me But you won't ever break me I shall not fear a thing for my dear lord will not forsake me Persecute me, boy you could shoot me homie You could stone me You could lock me up in solitary, all I know is lonely All I know is work, all I know is hurt, all I know is pain All I know is rainy days, all I know is chains It's me and Mike it doesn't matter what our name is You can't take away our dreams and we got dreams of being famous I done seen too many souls become a victim of the system Either wind up flippin' burgers or their packed inside a prison I don't want it, I don't want that for my fam Something we cannot stand We will scrape and crawl into our promised land They do not know me, therefore they cannot hold me Watch me break into the upper class and bring all of my homies Cause you're my brothers and I love you as I do myself I put that on my health, what is wealth without a common will I'm Froggy Fresh and I ain't gon' rest Ain't gonna stop until you pull this heart out of my chest On the same old street in the same old crib Yeah the name done changed, but I'm the same old kid Screamin' I'm Froggy Fresh and I ain't gon' rest Ain't gonna stop until you pull this heart out of my chest On the same old street in the same old crib Yeah the name done changed, but I'm the same old kid They cannot stop us because we are a movement Whether you are my brother or some kid I went to school with Dog I ain't no would-be, they're scared and they should be Yes now they are afraid of the idea of what we could be We will be, boy you could cut my tongue out, you could kill me But you won't ever ever stop the spirit that does fill me Cause love don't ever die, I thought you knew by now You stop our breath, you dig a grave, and put us in the ground I just hope that when I go, I go out with a smile Proud as they stack me and my homies in a pile And I will pass away as I have done before It only took me 'til the age of 9 to learn that life's a war And I can't even lie, you don't want it, you know why Cause when you look me in the eye you know I ain't afraid to die Cause there's victory in death long as you die for something great If death is what it takes for me to win then I won't stay And they won't ever tell you, but they hate to see you make it And as soon as you get something for yourself they wanna take it Well go on, you can have it, I'll look away while you grab it Boy I don't need no stacks and I don't need no baller status Ain't no power in the dollar, but the power's in the people Cause our wallets ain't the same don't mean we ain't created equal I don't need for you to clap, I don't need for you to cheer I just hope that when I speak that there's somebody there to hear And I don't need no castle, cause every castle crumbles I know that I'm gon' stumble, I just hope that I die humble I hope that I stay down to earth and grounded Because my fortress is the human race by which I am surrounded I hope you love me, I hope you love me I hope to God that there's a heaven up above me I see the beauty, the beauty in what we could be So my dear brothers let us all be what we should be Category:Songs